custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The New Metru Chronicles
Explanation This is a brand new serial detailing the adventures of the Toa Metru in Valca nui and somewhere else if all goes to plan (no hints given). I'll try to update whenever possible but don't blame me if I can't. Chapter One: The Toa Capture A ship flew across the land. Going over the lava as if it were simply just warm air. There was plenty of that aswell. A quick glance around would pretty much show all that there was to see on this island. A barren landscape of rocks, mountains and pools of lava made up most of it. All was dark for the hunter holding to the mountainside with it's claws. The ship sped up, it was time to move. Loosening the grip on the mountainside it found the right air current and it was off. Following it's prey silently and swiftly. Anyone who looked might think that they were seeing a rahi of sorts, hunting, chasing prey. But it was worse it was much, much worse. This creature was a matoran, believe it or not, and it was on the hunt. The ship landed on a small island in an extremely large pool of lava. The rider had some sense this would make it easy to find but hard to hide from at the same time. But this hunter was after a challenge. After all what it was after, well it would be dissapointing if the prey didn't make it one. The rider, a small matoran looked at it like they always did, a sense of dread overcoming them as they realised what was waiting for them. What it was going to do to them. Most of them would have ran but this one didn't. This one knew not to look away, even to try to escape, as if the rider was to turn then death would come. Then out of the lava a second being rose. This one was the one it was after, this was a toa the first Toa. And this Toa knew it was here as well. The Toa spoke to the matoran, "Looks like I came just in time Mertru." "Actually any time in the past day would have been just in time" replied the Mertru. The two beings stared then saw that, in a blink of an eye it had vanished from they're sight, only to reappear right by them. They had only just spotted it when the hunter launched a kanoka disk right at the matoran. Mertru went rigid, before collapsing into a deep sleep. The Toa put up a fight launching torrents of water before launching one of her kanoka disks. "Stop Trakor or I will kill you," said the Toa still managing to launch torrents of water here and there. "You wouldn't dare kill a matoran now would you Teria," said the hunter still managing to dodge many of the attacks fired. "I would to save Mertru and the other matoran," a shadow came across her face, but, before she could attack a kanoka disk hit her and she collapsed. Falling into the same sleep as Mertru had. Suddenly as if the ground had become light stones the surrounding view became white and Turaga Vakama awoke. End of Chapter one... Chapter Two: Mysterious Visitor He must have dozed off in the heat, but now he was staring at a mask. "Ah yes," he spoke, "excellent work ... eh.' He realised that this matoran wasn't one he had seen before." "My name is Ventryo and, no," the matoran said, stopping Vakama from speaking, "I do not find any offence in that you do not know me, in fact, I would be amazed if you did." Vakama stared as if he didn't understand this at all. After all he was a Turaga and even most matoran know pretty much everyone else in Metru nui, so how... As if reading Vakama's mind Ventryo spoke, "I wouldn't expect you to know me since, well, I'm not from Metru nui." This shocked Vakama even more, the last time Metru nui had had visitors was with the visorak, and that was a tale he didn't want to get into. How could this Ta-matoran possibly be from another island. "I have come in the name of Turaga Mirova," the matoran spoke, "I present to you this mask and request that I may speak with Turaga Dume." The kanohi was thrust into Vakama's hands, it seemed to be an exotic version of a Hau, simillar to the one Lhikan had once had. It seemed to fit as being from another island, after all different islands have different ways of crafting masks. "I'm guessing that you are from the island of Kenova," Vakama said based on the intricate desisgn and golden sheen of the mask, "am I correct?" "You are very correct, Turaga," Ventryo answered, "I do have to say you're knowledge of kanohi is great." "Well if you wish to talk to Dume," Vakama went on, "Then you might as well do it now, before the council meeting begins which, I really need to get to about now." End of Chapter Two... Chapter Three: Heroes wanted Dume seemed to be almost as confused as Vakama had been about the arrival of Ventryo but after hearing about Mirova, who was seemingly an old friend, was willing to listen to what had to be said. From what Vakama gathered Kenova had recently been attacked by mysterious creatures and that several strange earthquakes had occured around the central parts. Suddenly Vakama's mind was brought back to the dream and the creature that had been chasing the matoran across the lava. "This does seem very abnormal considering the lack of rahi and tectonic activity in that area," Dume said after hearing the whole story. "That's why Mirova sent me to find you and request the aid of the mighty Toa Metru," went Ventryo. Vakama and the other Turaga were shocked by this, after all they had been the Toa Metru. "I'm terribly sorry," Nokama said as lightly as possible, "but we," she gestured to the other Turaga, "were the Toa Metru." "I don't understand," Ventryo said dissapointedly upset about what he had heard, "why don't you still come and see what you can do about everything." "Excuse me but..." Vakama was interrupted quickly by Dume. "They would be happy to go," said the now debateably wise Turaga. End of Chapter Three... Chapter Four: An island in flames It was a horrific sight. Flames rose so high that they could be seen from miles away. Of the people on the boat Matau was the only one who dared to say anything to Ventryo and even then all that he could muster was, "I'm so sorry." A fear spread into all of their hearts, what in the world would dare do that. The only one who didn't was Vakama who had been thinking about the nightmare. He walked over to Nokama and said to her, "I need to speak to you about something important." "What do you mean?" asked Nokama. Little did they know deep underground something dark and evil was watching. "Poor predictable Turaga," said the beast, "completely unaware of what I have planted on their boat." Then placing his hand on the looking crystal it told it's minion, "You must attack now." "Gladly," said Ventryo and as the lust for blood took over he transformed into his true form. "Very good Trakor." said the beast watching and waiting for fresh death and littered corpses. End of Chapter Four... Chapter Five: Trakor (Part One) Matau was the first to notice the beast that was on the boat. He stood fixed on the spot staring at the beast as it spoke, "Why so scared Matau, do I frighten you?" The beast stared at him as if it too were fixed on the spot. Then out of nowhere a kanoka disk shot and hit the turaga. A sudden drowziness swept over him. The world vanished in front of him. The last thing he saw was himself. "How peculiar," Nokama spoke after hearing the story. "So do you think it was a vision of something that happened?" Vakama asked still feeling like he was in the dream. "I don't think we have a right to deny the possibility, especially considering..." Nokama broke off, she didn't need to say the rest. The burning island was fixed into everyone's memory. A silence filled the room a silence that seemed as empty as the heart of a makuta, a silence only broken as Matau rushed into the room shouting that, "Someone's been attacked." Nuju, Whenua and Onewa gazed down at the body. "Is he still alive?" asked Onewa looking down at Matau. "In a deep sleep by the looks of things, but he'll live, strange though, why would the attacker let him live," Nuju replied after doing an examination. They heard voices and looked up to see Vakama and Nokama rushing their way. "Is he all right?" Nokama immediately asked. "Matau will be fine," Whenua answered. Upon hearing that both Vakama and Nokama stared at each other frightened. "What's the matter?" asked Nuju utterly bewildered at the fear in the two Turaga's eyes. "Matau was the one who told us to come here." Nokama spoke extremely worried at the dilemna. "But I assumed Ventryo told you like he told us, but..." Nuju didn't get to finish the sentence as a second Matau jumped down laughing. "Ventryo is asleep like you're friend," said the duplicate, "as he has been and will until I see as fit although whether he will survive the flames when he wakes up." A grin of sorts came across it's face, "As for your friend I don't see much hope of escaping, well I don't see much hope for any of you." Then the duplicate began to alter it's form and very quickly it changed from a duplicate of Matau into a duplicate of Ventryo. The Ventryo filled with blood-lust and once again began to alter form changing from a Ta-matoran into a vicious rahi-like beast. "Trakor..." said Vakama. To be continued... Chapter Five: Trakor (Part Two) Vakama filled with fear, what to do, he had seen what the creature could do, what chance did they have. "You know me..." Trakor spoke, a clear fear appearing in it's voice. Vakama was voiceless, Nokama understood him but how could this creature. "Answer me Turaga," said the beast. A sudden chill passed over Vakama, as he watched the creature became more filled with rage, looking so angry that he couldn't recognise it. With fear he realised what it was, the creature was transforming. In place of Trakor, there was a beastial combination of rahi, the only thing that remained the same were the eyes. As the beasts rage washed over the Turaga's a sudden change came over what Vakama was seeing, instead of the monster and the other Turaga's he was in a cave. He span around where was he? What happened? He stared down and saw with horror that the other Turaga were lying around him. "What is happening?!" End of Chapter Five Characters In order of appearance. *Trakor/False Ventryo (De-matoran) *Mertru (Matoran) *Teria (Toa) *Vakama (Turaga) *Mirova (Turaga) (possibly deceased) (mentioned only) *Dume (Turaga) *Lhikan (Turaga) (Deceased) (mentioned only) *Nokama (Turaga) *Matau (Turaga) *Onewa (Turaga) *Nuju (Turaga) *Whenua (Turaga) *Tryorac (Mutated Matoran Nui) (name not spoken) *True Ventryo (Matoran) (mentioned only) Category:Stories